rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa
| tribes = | place = Co-Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 30 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 18/24 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 16 }} Alyssa is a co-runner-up from . She later competed on . Oftentimes finding herself in personal conflicts with herself in , Alyssa became a fan favorite due to her entertaining confessionals and overall kind nature. Unfortunately, her strategic game was seen lacking to Dexter's, and resulted in her placing second. Despite not doing anything wrong in particular in , Alyssa found herself without the numbers at an unfavorable Tribe Switch. For being the only Lipschitz member left, she was taken out. Profile Survivor David vs. Goliath Alyssa started out on the David tribe where she was one of SRV's main antagonists. Labeling her a "terrorist," she, along with Dexter, Bray, and Troy, were not fond of him at all. As a result, the four of them grew close, bonding over their mutual disdain for SRV. Unfortunately for Alyssa, at the end of the first Tribal Council, SRV had flipped enough votes to take down Bray. As SRV continued to harass everyone and single-handedly lose the challenge for David, he was taken out, giving Alyssa control of the tribe. She, along with Dexter and Troy, took out almost all of SRV's supporters. The Davids were outnumbered at the merge, but Alyssa worked alongside Troy in order to flip the likes of Jac, Ryan, and Z. At this point, Alyssa laid low by not winning any Immunity Challenges and staying close to her partner in crime, Dexter. At the final 5, Alyssa knew that Dexter, Pory, and Z were conspiring against her with Hidden Immunity Idols. Out of paranoia, Alyssa cast a stray vote against Aiden. This move proved to be vital, as it was the sole vote that sent him home and saved Alyssa. At the Final Tribal Council, Alyssa was mostly slept on by the by the jury, who viewed her as Dexter's loyal comrade. The viewers loved her and her quirky confessionals throughout the season so they awarded her with the Fan Favorite Award at the end of the season. Voting History In Episode 1, the vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Bray and SRV, forcing a revote. Alyssa did not change her vote on the revote. Chicago Alyssa started on the dominant Lipschitz tribe. Never having to attend a Tribal Council, her tribe was antsy. She grew close to Loopy who informed her about his Hidden Immunity Idol. She also had a female alliance with Mae and Tina. After an unlucky Tribe Switch, Alyssa was outnumbered and simply voted out for being an original Lipschitz tribe member. Voting History Trivia * Alyssa is the only female from . ** She is the second castaway to be the sole representative of a gender in a season, following Miranda in . * Alyssa and Pory are the second pair to tie for the runner-up spot at the Final Tribal Council. They follow Ti and Nico III in and precede Sabe and Cub in . * Alyssa is the first female contestant to receive no jury votes. * Alyssa is the first female contestant to win the Fan Favorite Award. * Alyssa received the least amount of elimination votes in David vs. Goliath, with 1. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:David vs. Goliath Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Finalists Category:David Tribe Category:Sangmin Tribe Category:Lipschitz Tribe Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:2nd Place Category:18th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath Category:Survivor: Chicago